tenkai knights drabble
by chrystal young
Summary: This is a story based on spare chapters The rating could change. This might include sneek peeks for my other story welcome to benum city because I take forever to write a refined story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Hi at the moment I am making this as a drabble fic. This will be made up of spare chapters, and chapters and ideas form my friends. **

**Here's the first it's called Shattered.**

Christal's P.O.V.

I was sleeping and having a pleasant dream. I was a child again and it was my 7th birthday. I was eating cake with my brothers and sisters at the beach. This was one of the few times that I wasn't in the hospital or thinking about any of my sicknesses. I was finally considered normal but only for that day. Then something happened, that didn't happen. The ground shattered under our feet and I fell down, down, down...into another dimension. I knew where I was my inner dimension. Everyone has a dimension in the center of their hearts, where they have everything how they want it. Half of the dimension is from their fantasies. The other part from their nightmares. I hated this place. I had to get out. Now. I looked around to try and figure out which side I was on. Of course it was the dark half. I looked around and barely avoided getting hit by a knife. I was startled by this. I looked at the ground which was pure glass. It was cloudy beneath the glass. I looked into it and the clouds began to move into shapes until it had transformed into a-a memory? I stepped back and watched to realize that it wasn't a memory it was my future. It was showing my brother on Quarton and he was-fighting me?! I realized that this wasn't just me coming up with worst case scenarios. That would become real very soon. Then the floor broke again and I felllllllll...

I woke up slightly sweaty and anxious after my dream. I looked at the clock. 1:54 pm 4/28 sun. Wait yesterday was 4/5 I looked at the clock again. 4:48 am 4/6 Tues. I had a few weeks until my brother was officially on the other side and I had to make sure he didn't join Villus's side no matter what the cost.

**A.N.**

**review the story pls.**


	2. Chapter 2 midnight lyrics

**A.N.**

**I don't own Tenkai knights I only own my ocand the song lyrics in this story. Also How Annoying thank you for removing my story from your under fire archive.  
**

**Midnight lyrics  
**

**Christal's P.O.V.**

It was 12:37 am on a school night but I still kept working. I still kept typing my report that was due 2 weeks from now. This had happened before when I was in 4th grade. I also kept thinking about those words.

_Here I stand in this place of glass,_

_This place full of broken pasts._

_I never knew how bad it was,_

_I should have left when I had someone.  
_

_Before you brought me to my knees,_

_and broke my soul into glass._

_Before you trapped me here, _

_like you were first,_

_I'm stuck in this place full of broken glass._

_Ankle deep in silver sand,_

_This place full of broken hearts,_

_Is the place I call eternal past._

_I should have tried to change this path,_

_before I got lost in eternal past._

_I should have tried to keep these safe,_

_before you stole my powers that day._

_All you've left is a key,_

_to help me find the missing piece._

_I should have left when I had someone._

_Before you brought me to my knees,_

_and broke my soul into glass._

_I still search for the piece,_

_but have lost my mind in the search._

_All you've left is a key,_

_to help me find this missing piece._

_The piece to your heart,_

_that might let me leave the dark._

_I should have left when I had someone.  
_

_Before you brought me to my knees,_

_and broke my soul into glass._

_Before you trapped me here, _

_like you were first,_

_I'm stuck in this place full of broken glass._

_Ankle__ deep in silver sand,_

_This place full of broken hearts,_

_Is the place I call eternal past._

_eternal Past, past, past, past, past...  
_

**A.N.**

**review the story and pls don't leave ideas or oc's because they won't be accepted if left in a review. Pm me if you wanna submit an idea or oc.**


End file.
